The Doctor Patient Relationship
by WickedYaoiFanChick
Summary: Kira a Doctor at an Asylum for the suicidaly insane has just begun to realize that his feelings towards Athrun Zala may go far beyond the doctor patient relationship. [Yaoi][rated M]
1. The Same Old Thing

**Summary: Kira a Doctor at an Asylum for the suicidaly insane has just begun to realize that his feelings towards Athrun Zala may go far beyond the doctor patient relationship.**

**Parings: Kira/Athrun, Murrue/Mwu**

**Ages: Kira 26, Athrun 25, Mwu 34, Murrue 33**

**Warnings: Yaoi! So if you do not like man/man please discontinue reading this, also suicidal thoughts!**

**The Doctor Patient Relationship:**

:----:Chapter One: The Same Old Thing:----:

Dr. Yamato rubbed his temples as he sipped the coal black liquid in his hand. Coffee, was indeed a doctors' best friend. He flipped through the pages of the newest and not to mention lamest magazine in the lounge since he had nothing else to do on his break. Last night one of the newest members of the Kaguya Asylum for the Mentally Unstable had decided his life was not worth living and had tried to suffocate himself with his bare hands, however it didn't turn out as planned, especially when one of the best nurses shoved a needle up his arm causing him to go unconscious, but there was not much you could do with people like that. He watched as the small hand of the clock lined up with the two and the large hand lined up with the twelve and picked up his clipboard and pen, it was time to see the toughest patient ever recorded.

Now I bet when you hear tough, you probably think of difficult to handle however this patient was completely the opposite. His name was Athrun Zala and unlike most of the people who called the asylum their home he was always calm and never once did they have to use unnecessary force on him. Now Kira was a new doctor and had only been working at the Kaguya Asylum for three months, but from his old records he knew that Athrun had been living in the same room, the same building and had eaten the same food since he was fourteen years old. Yet no matter how hard he tried Kira just couldn't seem to get the reason why Athrun was like this, since whenever he asked the blue haired man he would just turn his head and keep quiet. Kira sighed once more, and it was then he realized he had been sighing a lot and watched as Nurse Ramius and Doctor La Flaga walked out of room 34.

"Hello Mwu-san, Murrue-san," replied Kira giving them a curt nod.

"Hello there Kira, off to see Mr. Zala I presume?" asked Murrue as Kira nodded.

"Well good luck," said Mwu as Kira waved them goodbye and proceeded to walk to room 113. After three rights, one left, another left, and one more right he was finally at the concrete door which belonged to his favorite patient.

"Athrun?" he questioned as he put in his cardkey and opened the door. The man named Athrun just looked at him and smiled. His hair was messy and by the dark circles under his eyes it looked like he hadn't slept in years, which was somewhat true. Kira walked in and sat down on the chair in the room. "So how are you today Athrun?" When Athrun grinned Kira laughed. "So you're feeling good today?"

"Dr. Yamato I feel great," replied Athrun smiling huge.

"How was your sleep last night?" asked Kira as Athrun's grin subsided and was replaced with a cold mask. When he didn't answer Kira asked him again. "Did you have any nightmares last night?" When Athrun refused to look at him Kira's frustration grew. _'This is how it always is, I ask him if he had a nightmare and he totally ignores me'_

"I wonder what we will be having for supper tonight?" asked Athrun changing the subject. To be totally honest the garbage that they called food was really the last thing he wanted to talk about, but there was no way he could tell anyone of his past, since the last words the man had said before Athrun was sent here was '_Tell Anyone and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again, just like your mother'_ Athrun shuddered at the thought and Kira noticed this and wrote it down.

"Say Athrun, how about we play the picture game?" asked Kira as Athrun nodded. He was quite familiar with this game; he had played it twice a month since Dr. Yamato had come to the asylum. He was to look at a picture and say the first thing that came to mind, and then the doctor would record it. "Are you ready Athrun?" When Athrun nodded Kira proceeded with the game.

:----:

"The kid sure tries hard with that Athrun fellow eh Murrue," said Mwu as he ate some soda crackers from the cupboard at the lounge.

"Yes he does," said Murrue sitting next to her husband. "You know that Athrun kid has been here longer than anyone else in the asylum, yet he shows the least signs of being mentally unstable why is that?"

"It is said that every time someone asked him about his past or the reason he was here, he would either flip on them or stay so quiet it was scary," Mwu said as Kira walked in the door.

"Oh Kira-kun any progress with Athrun?" asked Murrue as Kira placed his clip board on the table and sat down.

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to break through the wall he keeps around his emotions," sighed Kira as Murrue passed him a cup of coffee; it would be his seventh glass that day. "We even played the picture game but none of his answers had changed in the slightest"

_:Flashback:_

"_Ok Athrun what is the first word you think of when you see a) dog?"_

"_Mans best friend"_

"_Triangle?"_

"_Affair"_

"_Family?"_

"_Broken"_

"_Friends?"_

"_Liars"_

"_Love?"_

"_Untrue"_

_:End Flashback:_

"I just don't understand why he wont say even the slightest thing about his past," said Kira. Most of the patients he had eventually came out of the closet but it had been eleven years and this guy had yet to do it. Athrun was the only patient that Kira was assigned to see that day so he decided to call it quits and head to his house in downtown Kaguya. Driving his new Jeep Commander he sped down the dirt road and after twenty-five minutes he finally reached his apartment on the fifteenth floor of one of the buildings in Kaguya. It was a decent size apartment, since he was the only one who lived there and the neighbors were even nice. He went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, then proceeded to grab the handheld phone to check the messages. When he reached the automatic message it concluded he had only one new message so he listened to who it was.

"**Kira, I was just calling to check up on my younger brother, maybe you should give me a call sometime ne? Well anyways I just called to remind you that I have that conference for the governor to go to so I will be staying with you this weekend. Maybe we can even go out for dinner? It has been a while since we've done anything like that and… Oh sorry it seems I have the prime minister of Africa on the phone so see you Friday"**

Kira could hear someone in the background call Cagalli and he sighed. _'I should really break my habit of sighing'_ he thought and realized it was Thursday meaning his sister was coming tomorrow. _'I should really clean up the house; will Athrun be ok if I don't see him tomorrow? I mean I have been seeing him everyday of the week for the past few months, what if… Nah Athrun wont mind I'll just make sure I ask Mwu to check on him for me, now to clean the house…"_

:----:

**Authors Note: Ok well there is the first chapter so tell me what you think and ill try to update but I will need motivation and how do I get this motivation, well by your reviews of course so please review and continue to read.**


	2. Through His Eyes

**Summary: Kira a Doctor at an Asylum for the suicidaly insane has just begun to realize that his feelings towards Athrun Zala may go far beyond the doctor patient relationship.**

**Parings: Kira/Athrun, Murrue/Mwu**

**Ages: Kira 26, Athrun 25, Mwu 34, Murrue 33**

**Warnings: Yaoi! So if you do not like man/man please discontinue reading this, also suicidal thoughts!**

**The Doctor Patient Relationship:**

:----:Chapter Two: Through His Eyes:----:

I watched as Kira left my cell. I had to admit that out of all the doctors I've had, Kira was indeed the best, he was always kind and never had he once pressured me to tell my past. Although I did notice that when Dr. Yamato would ask me about my past, and I refused to tell, a tiny spark of anger would rise in his eyes, but almost instantly it would leave. I looked at the clock across from my cell and realized the guards would be coming soon. Heh, guards, well they weren't exactly the type of people who carried around guns and called you maggot, no, these guys were worse. "Let's go Zala" said Frank. He was the biggest bastard I had ever met in my life but then again there was nothing I could about it.

"I'm coming," I replied coldly like always. I felt like a prisoner as I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. Everyone looked at me either glaring or showing sorrow. The only reason they show sorrow is because of my past. I felt it was the only reason people even showed me the tiniest specs of respect. I lined up to get my slop that they called food. The server looked at me a small smile on her face yet I remained emotionless. I took my carton of milk and walked to my designated table. I was alone as always, unless you count the three guards who were watching me like a hawk watches his next meal.

"Hurry up," cried a guard bumping my arm making the food fall off of the fork. I got what he was saying and decided to stop eating, wanting to make sure my stomach at least retained some of what looked like mashed potatoes with dirt. I pushed my plate aside and stood up walking right past the guard smirking arrogantly. I could tell I pissed him off and that only made me smirk more.

I sat staring at the white walls of my cell. I had my own bathroom, a sink a bed and of course one of the only personal objects that was important to me. It was a picture of my mother, she was very beautiful and she was my idol. It seemed like I had only been in the cell for a few moments before the nurse came in to give me my nighttime meds. I swallowed the two purple pills and got myself ready for a night of restless sleep and nightmares.

Ever since the day I had turned fourteen I couldn't sleep. The doctor even prescribed a pill for insomnia yet that just seemed to keep me more awake. No matter how many years passed the same scene would replay in my mind and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget. I climbed under the first layer of blankets and the moment my head hit the pillows the nightmares began…

_:Athrun's Nightmare:_

"_Finally I'm turning fourteen!" I cried shooting out of my bed. I ran over to my calendar to double check, and it was indeed the day I turned fourteen. "Mother, Father!" I yelled running to their bedroom down the hall. I noticed it was quiet, almost too quiet. My Father was usually always up making coffee and my mother was usually making a delicious breakfast but they were no where to be heard or seen. I walked down the stairs and then I finally heard sounds of life coming from the basement. I rushed towards the door and down the stairs just in time to see my father with a 22 caliber blow my mothers head to smithereens. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I noticed my father stalking towards me and I made a mad dash to get up the stairs. He grabbed me by the shoulder and tossed me to the ground making me land funny and break my arm. I could feel the wetness of my mothers' blood and I almost through up what was in my stomach but I managed to keep it in and stand up as well. "Father why are you doing this?"_

"_It has been three years Athrun," said Patrick as he kicked Lenore's body out of the way. "Your mother was a lying tramp. I caught her sleeping with someone else, so she needed to be taught a lesson"_

"_So you killed her!" I cried giving my father a look that could kill._

"_Exactly," said Patrick as he and I both heard a horn honk outside. "But remember kid Tell Anyone and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again, just like your mother'_" _I tried to stop him from running but he through me down to the ground again…_

_:End Athrun's Nightmare:_

I shot up in bed once again, this time like many others I was in a cold sweat. I walked over to the sink and washed my face hoping to clean out my mind, however I knew it wouldn't work. I climbed back in my bed waiting for the only good thing that would happen tomorrow…Kira Yamato.

:----:Kira's House Normal POV:----:

The light shone brightly through Kira's curtains. He yawned and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _'Oh that's right, I've definitely got to clean this place up today'_ he thought as he walked towards the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and once he was satisfied with how clean his body was he dried himself off and put on comfortable cleaning clothes. It was 9am and he knew his sister would be there at exactly 7pm since she was never a minute late or a minute early.

What he thought would only take him three hours actually took him five. He had finished cleaning most of the apartment aside from the kitchen and the two bathrooms. Satisfied he decided to make himself some lunch so he could regain at least some energy. While he was cooking his meal he checked his cell phone to see if there were any missed calls and for the first time in his life…there weren't. Kira finished his soup, and finished the cleaning, and he was done by 5pm which gave him just enough time to clean himself up before his sister got there.

Just like Kira had predicted Cagalli was at his door at exactly 7pm with a huge bodyguard watching the hallways, inspecting every inch of the apartment building. "Kira!" cried Cagalli latching on to her little brother. "It's been so long"

"It sure has been a while hasn't it," said Kira as Cagalli said something to her body guard which made him vacate the premises. "So how have you been?" asked Kira sitting down at the kitchen table as Cagalli followed suit.

"Well I guess you can say I've been busy," replied Cagalli trying to summarize her job I one word.

"Well ya I guess considering you are the representative of Aube," said Kira with as much enthusiasm as one could have saying those words.

"Oh come on, I bet your busy to," said Cagalli. "I mean not very many people make best psychiatrists at the age of 26. So you have to be the greatest"

"Oh you'd be surprised," replied Kira as the ring tone of his cell phone filled the room. "I'll be right back" said Kira running towards it. "Hello?"

"Hey kid," said the man who Kira recognized as Mwu.

"Oh hey Mwu-san what's up?"

"There's a problem at the asylum do you think you can make it down here as soon as possible?"

"Well I'm kind of busy at the moment," said Kira who noticed Cagalli was looking at him quizzically probably wanting to know what was going on. "I'm sorry but I can't…"

"It about Athrun Zala"

:----:

**A/N: Mwuhahahaha evil Cliffhanger…so what's wrong with Athrun? Well I guess you'll have to wait until I update which will be after I get…you guessed it…reviews! PS-I am not from newfoundland**


	3. To Break A Promise

**Summary: Kira a Doctor at an Asylum for the suicidaly insane has just begun to realize that his feelings towards Athrun Zala may go far beyond the doctor patient relationship.**

**Parings: Kira/Athrun, Murrue/Mwu**

**Ages: Kira 26, Athrun 25, Mwu 34, Murrue 33**

**Warnings: Yaoi! So if you do not like man/man please discontinue reading this, also suicidal thoughts!**

**The Doctor Patient Relationship:**

:----:Chapter Three: To Break a Promise:----:

Kira dashed out of the apartment as fast as his legs would carry him, leaving a very confused and astounded Cagalli tapping her toe, but he didn't have time to care about her at the moment. Kira never even had time to ask Mwu what was wrong with Athrun as he hung up the phone and made his way to the car. He was happy there were no cops on the road considering he was doing well over the speed limit, but once again he didn't care, and that was the first time he realized the only thing he truly cared for was Athrun Zala. He honked his horn at a slow car and sped along the high way, he sighed in relief as he saw the sign of the asylum come into view. He parked his car and ran towards the building. He dashed down the hallway ignoring the 'Hello Dr. Yamato's' and the 'Someone is here to see you's'. He was about to give up hope in finding the person he was looking for until he ran into that very person. "Where is he? What happened? What went wrong?" asked Kira as Mwu grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Calm down kid," said Mwu as Kira took a deep breath. "That's better. Now I suppose you're wondering about Athrun?" Kira only nodded and Mwu took a breath to continue. "Well the good news is we finally got him to calm down and the bad news is…"

"Come on Mwu, spit it out," cried Kira as Mwu sighed.

"Athrun flew off the handle, ended up injuring a guard and a nurse Kira," said Mwu as Kira's eye's widened. "We had to drug him and put him in a straight jacket."

"Where is he now?" asked Kira as Mwu's eyes widened.

"You're not going to go see him are you?" asked Mwu looking at Kira like he was crazy.

"I asked you where my patient is Dr. La Flaga," said Kira the anger evident in his voice.

"He's in rubber room 3," said Mwu as Kira started to walk away. "Kira maybe it would be better to bring a guard with you just in case…" Kira didn't even let him finish as he headed towards the one person he wanted to see.

:----:

In the far room at the end of the asylum only one pattern of noises could be heard one noise of the man rocking back and fourth and the other noise of what he continued to say over and over again. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, I'm not crazy" Those were the words Athrun continued to repeat to himself, at least until he heard voices outside his door and then one person stepped in. Due to the bright light Athrun couldn't tell who it was at first, but once his eyes adjusted he realized it was just the person he wanted to see.

"Athrun?" asked Kira as Athrun grunted in reply. "What happened? Why would you do this?" asked Kira as Athrun turned to face away from him. "Athrun quit being so stubborn and answer the god dam question. Athrun began to mumble but Kira picked up many words such as; nightmare, father, mother, two, you, promise, guard, asshole, laugh, kick, attack. "What happened with you and the guard Athrun?"

"That bastard Frank watched me freak out this morning after my nightmare," said Athrun in a whispering tone, Kira just nodded and urged him to go on, so Athrun gulped and continued. "I asked why you were late to our daily meeting and Frank said that you didn't care, that you were just like all the other doctor's out there. That you were a cocky bastard who wanted nothing but fame and money, and the minute he said that I flipped since in my dream I thought…" started Athrun before he cut himself off.

"What about your dream Athrun?" asked Kira who watched Athrun wiggle uncomfortably in the straight jacket. "Was it another nightmare?" Athrun nodded. "What happened in this one?"

"Well everyone was there, me and you and doctor and nurse La Flaga, then all of a sudden _he_ came here and killed off everyone one by one, forcing me to watch as he cut open Doctor La Flaga's neck and cut off every one of nurse La Flaga's limbs. I screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't listen, then he got to me and instead of shooting me he…"

"Come on Athrun," said Kira

"He shot you through the head when you jumped in front of me to protect me," replied Athrun looking at the ground. "Then I woke up in time to have Frank harass me"

"I know you were scared but is that any reason to attack a nurse and a guard?" asked Kira as Athrun shrugged the best he could with his arms strangled around his back.

"Dr. Yamato can I ask you a question?" asked Athrun as Kira nodded. "Is it right for a person to break a promise?"

"I don't understand what you mean…"

"If someone promises you they will visit you everyday at the same time, would you not be disappointed if they didn't show up?" asked Athrun.

"Oh I see," said Kira sighing. "Listen Athrun about today I'm sorry…"

"Wouldn't you be worried they left you forever? That they left you to deal with your own problems like so many before? Wouldn't you be scared you would never see them again?" asked Athrun as Kira sighed.

"Sometimes promises are broken," said Kira walking over to Athrun and taking off his straight jacket. He noticed Athrun's chest and blushed at the sight, he was just happy Athrun didn't notice. He pulled off the straight jacket and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow" Athrun was about to say something but Kira shut the door and walked to the nurses desk. "Sue, Athrun Zala has settled down now, he can be put into his original cell, and I'll see you tomorrow" Sue just nodded and watched Kira walk away.

Kira finally got home at eleven o'clock and was surprised to see Cagalli was still waiting up for him. "There you are, I thought you were never going to get home, why were you called anyway?"

"There was a problem with one of my patients," said Kira sitting down on the couch. Cagalli just looked at him and sighed.

"See Kira, you're way to absorbed in your work, you need to get a girlfriend," said Cagalli. _'This coming from you?'_ thought Kira. But the truth was he didn't want a girlfriend, there was only one person he felt completely comfortable around, there was only one person he cared for more than anyone else in the world, and that was person was sitting in a cell right now being harassed by the guards. _'I have an idea Athrun'_ thought Kira before his eyes seemed to get really heavy and soon darkness surrounded him.

:----:

**Dun dun dun what is Kira's plan? Well maybe I will reveal it in the next chapter, and there seems to be a little bit of love going on between our favorite couple eh? Well anyways please review.**


	4. The Plan and The Sister

**Summary: Kira a Doctor at an Asylum for the suicidaly insane has just begun to realize that his feelings towards Athrun Zala may go far beyond the doctor patient relationship.**

**Parings: Kira/Athrun, Murrue/Mwu**

**Ages: Kira 26, Athrun 25, Mwu 34, Murrue 33**

**Warnings: Yaoi! So if you do not like man/man please discontinue reading this, also suicidal thoughts!**

**The Doctor Patient Relationship:**

:----:Chapter Four: The Plan and The Sister :----:

"No, never, your insane," cried the head administrator of the asylum. Kira just sighed and looked towards Mwu for help, but Mwu also couldn't come up with anything. "Listen Kira, Athrun has the tendency to be violent and that could cause people to be in danger, especially since everyone will know who he is, remember his father was a huge member of society"

"I'll give him a new identity to go by when we're in public," cried Kira as the administrator rubbed his temples. "And as for the violence, half of that is caused by the assholes we call guards. I mean how would you like to be locked in a cell for almost twelve years and be harassed by the guards huh?"

"The kid does have a point," said Mwu as the administrator glared at him.

"He will be with me at all times, and he will also receive his medication when I see fit. Don't you see maybe we could get Athrun back the way he was before the incident, maybe we can cure him," cried Kira who's throat was slightly sore from all the yelling he was doing at the administrator.

"All right," said the guy as Kira's eyes held a hopeful gleam. "I will allow this to be done, however he must be with you at all times!" Kira just nodded and waited for more. "And if I hear of any slip ups its back here for him and your job working here will end, understood?" Kira just nodded and walked out of the room with Mwu.

"Well kid you won against him," he said as Kira nodded. "Hey you should get an award, I don't think anyone has ever made him change his mind" Kira just chuckled and waved good-bye to Mwu. There was someone he needed to talk to.

"Zala, get up," cried the guard as Athrun moaned and turned over. He had gotten absolutely no sleep, not even a minutes worth. Not to mention he was in a cranky mood. "I said get up" he cried banging the bars of the cell as Athrun sat up and glared at him.

"That will be quite enough Frank," said Kira as Frank just glared and walked away mumbling something about money making bastard doctors. "Athrun?" Kira looked in the cell to see Athrun staring at the wall. "Listen Athrun you can't stay mad at me forever can you?" Athrun just shrugged as Kira opened the cell and walked in noticing how cold it was in the cells. "Listen what would you say if I could help you?"

"I'd say How? What? When? Where? Why?" stated Athrun turning to face Kira.

"Well the administrator has agreed that you can leave this cell, as long as you are with me at all times. So I was thinking why don't you live with me for the month and see what life outside a cell is like," said Kira as Athrun's jaw dropped. He was aloud to eave his cell? But he had to spend every minute with Dr. Yamato. Had hell frozen over or what? He pinched himself to make sure this was not another nightmare and Kira noticed this. "I assure you this is no dream, however when we go out in public you are going to have to have a secret identity" Kira handed him the fake ID card and Athrun laughed a little.

"Alex Dino?" he asked holding the card up. Kira just shrugged and watched Athrun smile. "Ok I'll do it" Well that smile must have been contagious because soon a cheesy grin spread across Kira's face. "But what about clothes and stuff?" he asked as Kira smiled even more if that was humanely possible.

"Oh don't worry. That's all been taken care of," replied Kira. Athrun opened his mouth to speak but Kira cut him off. "I knew you'd say yes, so how about we get you into some better clothes" Kira looked at the gown Athrun was wearing and then walked outside the door. He returned and gave Athrun the clothes which Athrun accepted and left him to go change as Kira left to get coffee.

"Hello Kira-kun," said Murrue who was in the lounge drinking her tea. "Mwu tells me that your plan with Athrun Zala worked?"

"Ya surprisingly, I thought for sure he was going to fire my ass but I guess not," replied Kira filling his coffee cup. "Well I better go pick up Athrun, uh I mean Alex. See you tomorrow Murrue-san"

"Good-bye Kira," said Murrue waving goodbye to her friend. Kira just waved and walked to Athrun's cell and saw he was done changing. He had to admit Athrun looked pretty great in clothes other than a gown.

"Thank you for the clothes," said Athrun bowing his head a little. Kira just chuckled and motioned for Athrun to follow him.

"Oh Dr. Yamato I was supposed to tell you, your sister called and will be staying a couple of extra days," replied the receptionist Sue. Kira mentally slapped his forehead and turned to Athrun.

"Ok Athrun I need you to do me a favor ok?" Athrun just nodded as Kira sighed and continued. "My sister will be at my apartment so you're going to have to be a really good friend of mine named Alex Dino ok?" Athrun just nodded as Kira waved goodbye to Sue. Before Athrun could even comprehend anything he was in Kira's vehicle driving towards Kira's house. _'I didn't know Dr. Yamato had a sister?'_ thought Athrun as he and Kira rode the elevator to his floor. When Kira opened the door Athrun thought he was going to have a heart attack since it was way different than the cell he was used to.

"The room down the hall will be yours," said Kira as Athrun nodded and continued to stand there. "Well…go and check it out!" Athrun just nodded again and walked to the room. As soon as he opened the door he felt like he was back in a home with a loving family. He opened his closet and saw it was full of clothes and then he sat on the bed. "So do you like it?" Athrun was slightly stunned but he regained his composure and turned to Kira.

"I can't accept this, you're doing way to much," said Athrun as Kira waved his hand.

"Nonsense," said Kira as he walked to the kitchen and Athrun followed him. "Say are you hungry?" Athrun didn't even have to speak since his stomach growled speaking for him. "I guess so, well how about ramen?" Athrun just nodded and watched his doctor prepare his meal. "There you are," said Kira handing Athrun his ramen and then pouring a bowl for himself. Athrun stared at the food before digging in.

"This is so much better than the food back at the Asylum," said Athrun as Kira nodded. Soon the comfortable silence was broken as a pissed off Cagalli came through the doors.

"That's the last time I ever try to help our country. Kira I…" started Cagalli before noticing that she and her brother were not the only ones in the room. "Who is this?"

"Oh sorry Cagalli, this is Alex Dino," said Kira as Athrun stared wide eyed. _'I didn't know the representative of Aube and Dr. Yamato were related'_

"Oh well nice to meet you," replied Cagalli shaking Athrun's hand.

"So I was told your staying for another few days?" asked Kira as Cagalli nodded.

"Well I took a few days off work and thought we could do something," said Cagalli looking at Athrun. "Your friend here is welcome to come" Athrun looked at Kira then back at Cagalli then back at Kira again.

"Maybe we will then," said Kira as Cagalli's cell phone began to ring. She picked up and then walked to Kira's room to take the call. "So there you go, you've met my family"

"Your family?" asked Athrun as Kira sighed.

"Ya mom and dad died when I was seventeen in a car accident," said Kira. "But that's in the past"

"Dam it," said Cagalli walking out of the room. "Of all times to want a freaking meeting, it has to be at nine o' clock at night. Gah I need a vacation" Cagalli cried putting on her shoes and walking out of the building.

"Wasn't that kind of rude?" asked Athrun as Kira shrugged.

"Cagalli has never been good with manners, maybe that's what makes her such a great politician," said Kira and this caused Athrun to laugh. Oh how he loved when that guy laughed.

"Dr. Yamato, shouldn't I take my meds?" asked Athrun noticing that it was time for him to do so.

"First, call me Kira and second, I don't think you need them," said Kira relaxing back down on the couch. "Do you think you need them?" Athrun just shook his head. "Then its settled no medication tonight!"

"Thank you for everything," said Athrun as Kira nodded and turned on the TV. Kira had expected Cagalli to come home around midnight but she still wasn't home, and he didn't feel like waiting up for her.

"Well im going to hit the sack what about you Athrun?" asked Kira as Athrun nodded and walked to his room and Kira did the same. "G'night Athrun"

"Good night Dr. Yam…I mean Kira," said Athrun walking into his room. He stripped till he was in his boxers and climbed into bed. His eyes closed as soon as he hit the pillow and tonight was an amazing night. You know why? Because for once, since the day he turned fourteen, Athrun's dreams were not plagued with nightmares. He couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

:----:

**A/N: Well that's all folks lol…so what do u think huh?Oh and to those who think Kira is getting attached to fast, well Athrun has been his patient for three months and seeing somebody every single day for three months means a) u have no life and b) there's definitely something going on lol. Thanks to my loyal reviewers!**

**TC-TyKa**

**dragonagility**

**Angel**

**Reicheru-fumetsu**

**Darkmoon Fleur**

**lacus clyne cutie**

**luna22**

**Athrun Zala Ninja**

**Lingering-Misery-of-Sorrow**

**TsukuyomiNoSekai**

**mystiewolf**

**lilplayer**

**genderfucd**

**Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy**

**dark.retreat**

**Kahuri-chan**

**Mariks-Gurl21**

**Maryam Khanoom**

**Malkie**

**Black Magician Girl3**

**Misery-is-my-name**


	5. A Lunch Date

**Summary: Kira a Doctor at an Asylum for the suicidaly insane has just begun to realize that his feelings towards Athrun Zala may go far beyond the doctor patient relationship.**

**Parings: Kira/Athrun, Murrue/Mwu**

**Ages: Kira 26, Athrun 25, Mwu 34, Murrue 33**

**Warnings: Yaoi! So if you do not like man/man please discontinue reading this, also suicidal thoughts!**

**The Doctor Patient Relationship:**

:----:Chapter Five: A Lunch Date:----:

Athrun woke up yawning as the sun poured through the window. He couldn't believe that what happened yesterday was really true. Athrun Zala…or Alex Dino as he was now to be known had a grin from ear to ear plastered on his face as he opened the door to his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen. He saw that a cup of coffee was waiting for him, so he of course took it and drank it, surprised it was still hot. "So you're finally up?" asked Kira as he startled Athrun who almost spilt the coffee all down his clothes. "Well once you get cleaned up we're going to the mall" Athrun just gave Kira a quizzical look as Kira shrugged. "My sister wanted us to meet her there for lunch, she's bringing one of her co-workers or something" Athrun could only nod as he headed off towards the shower. Kira just opened up the paper when his cell phone went off, so of course, like normal, he answered it. "Hello, Dr. Yamato speaking"

"Oh hey kid," said Mwu as Kira turned the page of the paper. "I was just wondering what you were up too, and how is Ath…I uhhhh mean Alex doing" Kira couldn't help but smile and turned in his chair to face the bathroom.

"Alex is doing fine," said Kira as he heard Mwu sigh in relief on the other side. "I have faith in him Mwu, try to trust me ok?" Kira smirked as he heard Mwu chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Sorry kid, just finding it funny that your plan is actually working," said Mwu.

"Sorry Mwu got to go, someone's on the other line, talk to you soon," said Kira hanging up on the doctor. No one was really on the other line, but frankly Kira didn't feel like talking. As Kira began to feel guilty about faking Mwu out, it was like fate as Athrun walked out of the shower looking pretty great if Kira did say so himself. Athrun began to blush a little noticing his doctors gaze upon him. "Ummm Kira?" asked Athrun snapping the doctor from his trance like state. "I'm ready to go when you are…"

"Oh…Uhhhh yeah, let's go," Kira replied grabbing his keys. It only took under five minutes when finally Alex Dino, or Athrun Zala was going out into public again. He hadn't seen a store, let alone a mall in 12 years so it wasn't his fault that he was scoping out the world like a kid who had just entered the biggest candy store ever. Seeing how happy Athrun was made Kira smile both on the inside and the outside. Why was it that the happiness of this man was so important to the doctor? Well that was obvious, ever since Kira had stumbled upon the Kaguya Asylum For the Mentally Unstable he knew his feelings for the blue haired man beside him were unethical, both because he was the doctor and doctor patient relationships were forbidden, but also, they were both guys. Kira brushed this from his mind as he began to park his car. In only a few minutes they had finally reached the restaurant where Kira was supposed to meet Cagalli. "Ok Alex, I know it's only been one night, since…well you know 'got here' but my sister is brining her secretary"

"Don't worry Kira," said Athrun who was a little scared but went through with it anyway. As soon as their feet touched the tile floor of the restaurant Kira could here his sister call his name. so the brunette doctor grabbed his blue haired patient pulling him through the hoards of people until they reached Cagalli. Kira's jaw soon hit the floor as he noticed just who was Cagalli's new secretary.

"Hello Kira Yamato," said Flay Allster former girlfriend to our favorite psychiatrist. Kira just replied with a whispered 'hi' pulling Athrun next to him in the booth.

"Alex this is Flay Allster," said Cagalli as Athrun shook Flay's hand getting himself an evil glare from the red head. Athrun pulled his hand away as if he had been burned by her touch and turned his head hoping to not make eye contact with her for the rest of this lunch.

"If you'll excuse us, me and Cagalli need to talk," said Kira grabbing his sister's wrist and pulling her to the other side of the restaurant. "Why is she here Cagalli?" asked Kira with a stern voice.

"Calm down, she just wanted to see you, and besides she is my secretary," Cagalli cried back. "Besides what happened to you two in the past, is well…in the past"

"You know how I feel about her," cried Kira every few seconds turning to view his patient and ex fiancé hoping Athrun was doing ok. "Besides don't you think you put Alex in a bad position?" He said as Cagalli sighed.

"There you go again," she replied crossing her arms over her chest. "You always brush your problems off on someone else"

"You know what Cagalli, you're really starting to piss…me…off," said Kira. However as this was going on Flay and Athrun were having difficulties of their own.

"So what's your relationship to Kira…ummm Alex?" asked Flay, her voice filled with false happiness, which Athrun noticed straight away.

"We're old friends," replied Athrun, surprised at how strong his voice sounded. Flay looked towards Kira to make sure he wasn't watching them as she glared at a surprised Athrun.

"Stay away from Kira," said Flay, this time her voice was filled with jealousy. "He's mine not yours" Athrun was taken a back, what exactly was up with this chick? "And if you don't listen to me, I will make your life miserable!"

"Me and Kira are just friends," Athrun tried to tell her, but he turned his gaze to the ground, however he looked up sharply was Flay began to laugh.

"I knew it," she said. "Kira dumps me for a guy…Did you know that me and that bastard were once engaged, but then now that I think about it who would want to get back together with that faggot…"

"SMACK"

Flay placed a and on her face that had a temporary mark of a hand, a hand matching that if Athrun Zala. "Don't **_EVER _**talk about Kira like that, 'cause I promise I will make your life miserable…" Athrun growled as Flay shut her mouth.

"Ok we're back," said Kira noticing the awkward silence between Athrun and Flay. "Is everything ok here?" Flay got an evil idea as she smirked and fake tears began to fall from her eyes.

"K-Kira, He s-slapped me," sobbed Flay as Kira's and Cagalli's eyes grew wide. Kira looked dumbfounded at Athrun as Athrun stood from the table.

"She deserved it," whispered Athrun as he began to speed walk away from the restaurant as Kira followed him. Cagalli just sat down and began rubbing her temples.

"Well that was interesting," she said. Kira just walked after Athrun, finally catching up and grabbing his forearm.

"What are you doing?" asked Kira his voice stern. "You know, you only have one chance or else you get put back in a cell. Is that what you really want?" He growled as Athrun shook his head. "Then why did you hit her?" Athrun just mumbled out words that were incoherent to the doctor. "What was that?"

"She was making fun of you, saying you were a faggot and what was I supposed to do, sit there and watch her insult the only person in the world I lo-…Well I just wasn't going to let her talk about you like that!" Kira just smirked and got closer to Athrun.

"What were you going to say Athrun?" he asked as Athrun blushed like and turned away. "You were about to say 'I love you' weren't you?"

"I…well…I," stuttered Athrun as he backed up as far as he could, hitting the wall behind him. What was going on here, here he was a twenty five year old man blushing like a fifteen year old schoolgirl.

"If it makes the situation any more convenient," said Kira closing any space they had left between them. "I love you too" Said Kira pressing his lips to Athrun's.

:----:

**A/N: Ok First off –dodges all those mad fans- Im sooo very sorry for not updating, but I did have a super long chapter which ended up getting erased, and then I was frankly to lazy to update. But please still review, and all Flames will be used to roast marshmallows on this cold and rainy day.**


End file.
